truths and hardships
by FireNumchuckNinjaPrincess
Summary: AU. Max has had a hard life of living of the streets alone. Fang has lived in the same place his entire life,and he's sick of it. When the two cross paths, a most exciting story evolves.:D
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! **

** Disclaimer!**__** I am not an old man. I am not rich. I don't own maximum ride**

_Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. _ I continue chanting that over and over in my head. If I stop, they're going to catch me, and I'll be in big trouble. I look over my shoulder and see the three big men coming at me. Rounding a corner into an ally way, I notice 3 big dumpster all lined up next to each other and make a split decision. I'm Taking a deep breath in and sucking in my gut when I hear their shouting for people to get out of their way. I've finish shoving myself in between the huge dumpsters when they turn the corner.

They run right past me and are oblivious to the fact that I'm only a few yards away from them. At the end they start kicking over boxes and garbage cans. The biggest man tips his head to the other end of the ally way and the two other start running to the other end, once again passing me.

Once I'm sure no one is still looking for me, I shuffle my way out between the dumpsters. I let out a sigh of relief and look at the source of my troubles. There is a gold chain with a single Pearle on the end. My fingers squeeze it tight and hold it to my chest, then I shove it my pocket.

That was my mother's necklace. Those men were the no good filthy scum mugged my mom all though years ago. Now I bet you have a few questions, but no worries they will all be answered.

My names Maximum ride. You can call me Max. I wasn't always Max. Once upon a time my name was Maxine batchler, but when your living on the streets you can't very well have a wimpy name like that, now can you?

As I'm walking down the busy New York City streets people give me dirty looks. They see my ragged clothes and mangled hair and automatically label me as scum. Most people on the streets are, so their probably justified in their assumptions, but it still irks me.

I hop down the stair leading to the under belly of the city. It's about 9 o'clock, so almost nobody's down here but me and the crazy lady who thinks she was married to Elvis. "How are you today, Marie?" I ask her as she shuffles over to where I'm standing. "Oh nothing much my dear! I was just reminiscing about the good old days. Oh how you wish you were alive back then! Of Corse, having my Elvis was probably what made me think so fondly of back then…"

She continues to babble on, and I continue on my way. The subway rushes by, and I jump down off of the platform being careful of the third rail. Its pitch dark in the tunnels, but after years of dong the same thing, I not bothered by it one bit.

I finally see the light of the cave and enter my home. I walk past Benny and Alice, and wave to John. Then after I walk across the ledge, I'm home. I plop down on my sleeping bag and start up the fire with my trusty flint. Behind a big rock on the wall of the cave is my secret stash of jerky that I bought last week with a five dollar bill I found on the ground.

Today is my birthday. That's why I'm eating the jerky now. It's my special birthday treat. For most people, today would be a special day, but it's just another day for me. When you're on your own and you don't have a steady job you can't afford to lavish yourself. I can just hear you saying, "oh but Max, why don't you get a job?" Well, would you hire a person I ragged clothes who can't even barley read? I didn't think so!

I reach under my sleeping bag and grab my stuffed bear. It was my special bear that my mom gave me for my sixth birthday. The tag said her name was Celeste, so that's what I've always called her. She had beautiful white wings and a pretty little dress when I got her, but now they just looked grubby. Hugging her close to me, I crawl under the sleeping bag, slowly falling asleep. I would need all the energy could muster for tomorrow.

**Did you like it? Click the little lonely green button at the bottom of the screen and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm so excited! I got an awesome review, and that just really made me want to write some more so here's the next chapter!**

**Diss to the claimer: I would love to own maximum ride, but, alas, I don't!**

_What in the world?_ _What _is_ that? _ Groggily, I turned over and tried to find what had woken me from my dreamless sleep. It was about 7 in the morning, (in the caves it's still pitch black at 7. Come to think of it's always pitch black…) and my fire was dying down so I couldn't see well beyond 3 feet or so.

I scanned the area until I saw something coming closer. My heart stared racing. I mentally went over my options. Would I have to fight? It was probably a better Idea just to run. What if it's just a mouse or something? No I think it's a person. Were they here to hurt me? I didn't know about anybody wanting to hurt me lately…Oh no wait, it might those thugs from yesterday. They were just a bunch of bullies, but they might have brought some weapons this time.

All of the muscles in my body tensed up, getting ready to hightail it out a there. Slowly I slid out of my sleeping bag, and got into a crouching position. I sat there for a few minutes waiting to make sure that it was actually the thugs from yesterday hiding in the dark. Just as I was about to give up and go back to bed, someone's foot slipped off the side of the ledge and I started to run.

"There she goes, get her!" the biggest man boomed. This was the same dude who told the other two guys to leave the ally yesterday. I knew where to land so that I wasn't fried by the third rail, but stupid thug number one wasn't paying attention. He screamed and I kept running.

_Why am I always finding myself running like this?_ I was quite annoyed that I would be running like a crazy person again through the town. Because it was Wednesday there would most likely be school kids walking to school. They would probably get all excited and tell their teachers and friends and parents and that would be no good. The less people who know about me the better.

I had to cover my eyes as I burst out from the tunnels. The light was so bright and it was right in my eyes. I lost some ground on the men because I stumbled onto a pile of broken glass, and it went right in my foot. _Frick! That _really_ hurt!_

The men had taken advantage of my injury and poured on the speed. I thought about how I could lose these dummies and I knew the best way was to just to keep running and shake them off. The pain in my foot had become nothing but a dull throb, and I sprinted to the end of the street.

There was a four way stop just ahead. There were lots of people walking to school, or their job, or taking their dogs around for a jog, so it wouldn't be hard to blend in with the crowd. Looking over my soldier I could see the men dodging people and causing chaos.

I was close enough to spy a group of kids about my age. _Hmmm…I wonder if they would mind some company?_

I made one last dash till I entered the confusion that is New York City traffic. Now, I hate crowds with a fiery passion. Nothing good can come of them. Somebody sneezes in your close proximity and BAM you have the flu. Some people have really bad B.O but I guess I can't be talking since I shower about once a month. But in this particular case it's what saved me from continuing in my mad goose chase with those whack-jobs.

I slowly melded with the group of kids and just walked with them.

"Um…what are you doing?" a kid with jet black hair asked me. The other kids were looking at me funny too.

"I'm just walking." I said as I looked over my soldier. I couldn't see the men anywhere because of this stupid tall guy behind me. Oh wait, there they are! They were running down the other street in the completely wrong direction.

Chuckling I stated simply, "well it was nice meeting you all but I've got to skedaddle! Later!" I walked off at a brisk pace but I could feel them staring at my back. I looked back one last time and locked eyes with the kid with black hair. I noticed that he was almost smiling, and then I walked away.

**Yay! Second chappy is done! I was thinking that the next chapter was going to be Fangs point of view up to now, but tell me what you think! Have any ideas? You likey? Review and tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! You guys are amazing! I love getting nice reviews it makes me want to write more! So I'm going to do Fangs POV in this chappy. I hope I do well! –Crosses fingers- I also decided that this chapter I would add in nudge and Iggy. **

Beep, Beep, Beep!_ Stupid alarm clock, five more minutes_! This is the worst part of the weekdays. Being forced to detach yourself from the bliss of slumber, and knowing it was interrupted by something as stupid and pointless as school. None the less, I force myself to wake up and throw off my covers.

"Nick, come on! Breakfast is done!" screamed my dad. I could smell the burnt eggs and made the decision to take a few extra minutes to try and doge the spotty breakfast waiting for me down stairs.

The radio is playing a good song so I turn it up and go get in the shower. The water is cold at first and I take a sharp breath in, but eventually it warms up. I get out and put on my usual attire of black everything. I brush my hair and figure I have stalled as long as I can, and decide to face the eggs of doom.

As I have done every morning for as long as I can remember I jump down the stairs skipping every other step. My mom is sipping her cup of coffee at the computer, and my dad trying to clean out the pan full of burnt egg scraps. It's not working.

My favorite black mug is already filled with coffee and I grunt in thanks. By now my parents know it's useless to try and get me to utter more words than necessary in the mornings. Really, I don't talk much at all, but especially not in the mornings.

"So do you have anything going on today after school? Hanging with your friends?" my dad glances over at me, only briefly when he is rinsing out the still disgusting pan. I chug the little bit of coffee in the mug, and shake my head at him.

After setting the mug in the sink I put on my shoes, grab my backpack, and leave. "Later" is the only thing say as I open the door and leave.

The morning air is cold and it bites at my nose and fingers. I shove my hands in my pockets and continue on my way. Me and Nudge and Iggy are meeting up at the end of the neighborhood To walk to school together.

After years of hanging out together, none of us call each other by our real names. Iggy's real name is George. He absolutely hates his name, so when we first met I gave him a nick name, and he gave me one just because I felt left out. We only met nudge two years ago, but when we explained about the nicknames, she insisted we call her nudge. Her real name is Monique.

We are all freshmen in high school. Nudge is a year younger then both me and Iggy, but she so smart that she got bumped up a grade. I say she's too smart for her own good, but she just sticks her tongue out at me and keeps talking when I say that.

"Hey what took you so long? We've been out here waiting for you for ten minutes!" Iggy yells as I approach the two of them.

"My dad made eggs. It was not pretty" I say as we start on our way to school.

"Oh, sucks to be you man!' Iggy laughs and nudge finds this to be the perfect opportunity to jump into the conversation.

"My dad is constantly trying to cook. Like last week he attempted to make cookies, and let me tell you, my house still has a burnt smell! They were chocolate chip cookies, I think. If they were that's really sad because chocolate chip cookies are my favorite type of cookies! They have gooey chocolate, and they're soft and delicious! Unless you get the gross ones from the cafeteria, those one are just nast—zpmmpth!" Iggy placed his hand over nudges mouth and there was the beautiful void of noise.

"Seriously Fang, is there blood trickling out of my ears?" he looks me right in the eyes and I almost think he seriously asking me to check until he starts laughing and nudge peels his hand off of her mouth.

I chuckle a bit and step off the curb and into the cross walk. Iggy and Nudge follow suite and we mix with the crowds. We're squished between a smelly dude and some guy who keeps coughing. Yuck. This is what I hate most about crowds. I'm probably going to get the flu of something.

There is a defining buzz coming from all around. Cars rushing by, people yelling into their phone, and babies crying. How delightful! I'm not paying attention to nudge and Iggy's conversation. I'm looking over my shoulder when I notice a girl running and looking at us at the same time.

"Hey, Iggy do you know that girl? She's staring at us." I say this Just as she starts walking with us. She is wearing ragged clothes and her hair is a rat's nest on top of her head. She doesn't look at us just walks right beside us.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked her. I wasn't annoyed that she had melded with our group. More curious then anything. Iggy was giving her weird looks and Nudge was tilting her head at her with a confused look on her face.

"Just walking." She says. She looks over shoulder and stands on her tippy toes, then chuckles at something she saw. "Well it was nice meeting you all but I've got to skedaddle! Later!" then she just walked off. I stared at her and then she turned back and faced me. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but notice that she had stunning green eyes that held hardship and strife. She broke the gaze and then she walked off.

"What the crap was that? Who was she?" Iggy had a confused and annoyed look on his face. He was probably annoyed that he didn't know what was going on. He's the type of person who wants to know everything going on around him. Not knowing what just happen was irking him bad.

"I have no clue" I honestly didn't. But I couldn't stop thinking about her piercing green eyes. We got to school just as the bell rang, so we split up and went to our separate classes, Me still thinking about the girl.

**Yay! That was a long chappy! I'm glad with the way it turned out. Writing in Fangs point of view was a lot easier then I thought it would be! ****Have any ideas? You likey? Review and tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated, the last couple of days have been busy. Lots of test and junk at school :/ bleck!**

**Oh yes… Someone kindly pointed out to me that Maxes eyes are brown in the story, so sorry for the screw up. I couldn't remember, and I didn't have a copy of the book, so I just guessed, but whatever! For the sake of this story they are green :D**

**P.S I don't own maximum ride**

As I'm walking down the crowded hall of the high school to my locker, I can't help but let my mind wander to the girl this morning. Why was she running before? Why did she laugh after she looked over her shoulder before she left? Where does she go to school? Why did she look so dirty? Was she thinking of me too? More importantly why am I thinking of her?

I needed to calm down! I'm practically having a nudge moment, and that's rarer than an ugly puppy.

When I walk into science class, I take my usual seat at the back of the room alone. Were reviewing something to do with energy, but I'm not paying much attention. I understand the material enough that I don't need to.

The next few classes go on like any other day. Learn this, answer that, blah, blah, blah. When it's finally time for lunch I sigh with relief. As much as I don't like to say it, I've been thinking about the girl all day and I want to talk with nudge and Iggy about it.

I step outside, and it's actually quite nice. There are dark clouds but the temperature is nice enough that you only need a light jacket. I walk to the other side of the campus to the place we always meet up for lunch, on the brick wall near the back of the building.

Iggy and nudge are laughing about something as they walk up to me. I greet them with a small, "hey," and they both smile.

"So my first class with Mrs. Donavan was torture. She just kept droning on and on about how if we don't shut up and behave were never going to amount to anything in our lives. Jeez, what a load!"He says and starts laughing again.

Nudge jumps in with a story about her crabby fifth grade teacher, and I tune them out. When would be a good time to ask them about that girl? I decide that the best time would be after their done laughing about nudges interpretation of an angry teacher.

When I start to listen to the conversation again, I'm in luck because they had just finished their laughing attack.

"Hey, do you guys have any clue who that girl was this morning? It's been bugging me." I finish my abnormally long sentence, and they both make weird faces.

"I don't have any clue. It was really weird because she was just there all of the sudden…" Iggy hesitated for a moment then added, "It seemed like she was a loner, ya know? She was really dirty, and I could swear that she doesn't even know what the word bath means."

"Yeah, she did look a little dirty, but you don't have to exaggerate Iggy! She just needed some new clothes or something." Nudge added.

"It just seems weird that she would just randomly start walking with us. There had to be some reason…" I trailed off thinking about all the possibilities. After that we finished our lunches and stopped talking about the girl. The bell rang not long after and we split up.

My last classes were long and tedious. When the final bell ran I practically jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. I was walking home alone today because Iggy had Cross country team, and nudge had some club to go to. I didn't mind though. Being alone is something that actually makes me happy. I'm able to think without being interrupted.

As I'm walking down the street I look up and notice the Joes coffee house sign. Joes is one of the best coffee houses I have been to. You can drink delicious coffee as you checked your email, and they have great music all the time. I looked at the sign some more and I became more and more tempted to stop and get some coffee. I was actually pretty thirsty and I had brought my laptop with me to school, so I gave into temptation and went in.

I bought myself a large cup of coffee with sugar and Cremer, and sat down on the big sofa they had facing the window, then pulled out my laptop and started checking on my Email. I took a sip of my coffee and sighed a little. This was absolutely paradise.

I was staring out the window, just people watching. That's something that I'm good at, just observing people and the things around me. I was looking at an interesting man yelling on the street corner when someone caught my eye.

There was a girl walking alone down the sidewalk. She was dirty looking, but pretty at the same time. I didn't recognize her at first, but after looking hard at her for I minute I realized that that was the girl from this morning.

All of the sudden I got real excited. Maybe I should flag her down? Would she even remember me? Why was I thinking about flagging her down even? She was just some random girl on the streets. I looked at her some more and I decided in a flash that I wanted to talk to her again, know her name.

I chugged the rest of my coffee and shoved my laptop in my bag as I ran out the door. She was getting out of view so I poured on the speed. I could see her brownish blond hair bobbing up and down as she weaved in and out of view. I was afraid that I was going to lose sight if her, so I started yelling.

"Hey, hey wait up! You with the brown hair, wait up!" I was getting a bit frantic, so I started to run even faster pushing people out of the way.

Finally I was close enough to touch her shoulder, so I reached and tapped it. Her head snapped towards mine, and we locked eyes for a moment.

She looked at me with a curious expression and said, "Are you the kid from this morning?" I just looked at her some more and nodded. That was when I remembered what I was going to ask her.

"Do you have a name?" I said flatly. She smiled a bit and said, "Yeah, Max."

She gave me a dazzling smile, then waved and ran around a corner. She was running away, but I didn't care. I just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, looking like an idiot.

** OH yay! That chappy was super long! :D Do you guys have any ideas for what could happen next in the story? I was thinking next chapter I would switch back to maxes POV, and explain up to here. You likey? Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellloo!! I am staying home from school today, so I'm going to get a move on this chappy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews they were amazing! **

**P.S I do not own Maximum Ride!**

_Oh wow, what a busy morning!_ I had been woken up by thugs intent on giving me a beat down, and I met a strange guy who I can't stop thinking about. Great! Just dandy doodle if you ask me. (I hope you can pick up on my copious amounts of sarcasm there…)

I've been strolling around the park, thinking about this morning's strange events. Why did those guys come for me again? It's not like I did anything bad to them. Those guys had what rightfully belonged to me. It was only natural that I had to go and get what's mine.

Because of all of the running and walking this morning, my legs scream for a break so I stop and soak up my surroundings. There are people jogging, and kids swinging. An old lady is sitting on a bench with a stupid grin, as she feeds the heard of pigeons around her. I can feel my knees wobbling when I spy a good spot Just a little ways down a path nearby. There is a group of trees and bushes with a little grove behind it. It looks like the perfect spot to rest for a while.

It's a little wet but who am I to complain. I sit down and hug my knees to my chest, and rest my chin on top of my arms. I continue to think about all that went down this morning, and because I'm on the subject, I think about the boy. What was up with him staring at me? Was he just freaked out that a random stranger started walking with him? He didn't look like a total freak. He actually looked kinda nice…

Wait, wait, wait! Why am I thinking about him? Why am I only thinking about him? There were other people there too! But they didn't look at me like he did. He looked amused, curious, and maybe even happy? Those other guys were just confused and scared that a random person who smells bad just started walking with them.

Why did he look at me like that before I left? Will I ever see him again? No, seeing him again would be bad! I can't let anybody in. I can't make friends. That would ruin everything I've worked to build!

I'm mentally slapping myself for even asking if I would see him again when my stomach growls. At least now I've got something to take my mind off him. My aching legs beg not to get up, but I will them to not just flop around like dying fish.

My first task if I want food is to scrounge up some money. Money that I find on the ground is the only way I can pay for myself to eat, so I set out in my mission.

First I look at places where people have to pay for things, like payphones, subway tunnels, and outdoor shops.

I'm a pretty unlucky person, so when I find a dollar on the ground only half an hour after I've started I'm pretty happy, but I still have to find another dollar if I want anything decent for lunch.

The hours drag on and on as I keep looking at the bland streets and sidewalks of the city. It seems that my luck ran out with that first dollar. I've only found another 15 cents in three hours, and I'm ready to just give up and eat the dodgy hot dogs that the guy who smells bad is selling.

He's just a couple of blocks away, so I give up and just start on my way. I'm there and buying the hotdog within ten minutes. My growling stomach thanks me now, but I don't know if it will later. After today, I'm pooped and all I want to do is go home, so I start off down the street.

I'm just walking when I hear someone shouting like they're dying. What the crap? Why would anyone do that in public? Don't they know it's annoying to randomly hear a crazy person have a shouting match with their invisible friends?

The shouting is getting closer to me and I can make out what the person is saying. "Hey, hey wait up! You with the brown hair, wait up!" I'm thoroughly annoyed now. Not only is he shouting like a maniac, he can't get any more descriptive then "Brown hair".

I'm silently cursing the annoying person when someone taps my shoulder. My head instantly snaps around only to see someone about my age with jet black hair. Wait..? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Because if they are, I will not be happy!

He's looking at me, and I'm looking right back. I want to know for sure so I ask, "Are you the kid from this morning?" He keeps looking at me and nods his head. I'm pretty amazed that he found me. Was he looking for me ,or Was it just a coincidence?

He's still looking at me when he asks, "Do you have a name?" I smile because I can tell from his question that he's been thinking of me too, so that means that I'm a little more justified in thinking about him.

I reply to his question, "Yeah, Max." I figured it wouldn't hurt if he knew my name because he would never see me again, but I have to stop now. It's not good that someone is taking an interest in me.

I don't want him to think that I'm a rude jerk that just runs away, so I smile big and wave, and then dash off. It was nice to see him again, but that was not a smart thing to do. I realize this the farther I get away from him.

I'm mentally kicking myself for that little mishap. Why I the world did I tell him my name? What could have possessed me to stay and talk to him? I could've just turned and ran at any point, but _nnnoo,_ I have to stay and talk to him! Great, just great max!

I am safe at home. My fire is going and I'm curled up in my sleeping bag. It's only 7:30 but I've had an exhausting day. I know I shouldn't even be thinking of that kid, but I can't stop myself! I think that it's unfair that he knows my name and I don't know his. I think about his deep brown eyes, and how I just couldn't stop looking at him. It's all very cliché but I can't stop myself.

I sit there for hours just thinking, but eventually my busy day catches up to me and I'm fast asleep on the floor of the cave, curled up in my sleeping bag.

**Woohoo, I'm done! I don't know why but I had I really hard time just getting this chapter out! It's taken me two days! I wrote that authors note in the early hours of Friday and its five in the afternoon on Saturday! **

** Any ideas? You likey? Review! **

** Sorry for the big mistakes in this chapter! I went back on today and I re-updated chappy 5, so hopefully I got most of the big mistakes! Thanks for all of your input and pointing out the mistakes for me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I got a little free time on my hands so I'm going to update. And here we go!**

**P.S I don't own Maximum Ride!**

I wake with a start. It's freezing in the caves, but my skin is sticky from sweat. I breathe hard as I put my head between my knees and try to calm myself down. I had hoped that the bad dreams had stopped for good but they were back.

For years I've had the same nightmare. I hadn't had it for weeks, but it was back again. I try not to think about it but I can't stop seeing it replay in my head.

_There are three people at a park. The sky is blue and the birds are chirping as they sit there and have a picnic. There is a man, a woman, and a little girl all eating and laughing and having a good time together. They finish with the picnic, and then they start playing with the little girl. When I look closer at the three people, I notice something about them. They all seem really familiar, but I can't tell where I know them from._

_ The little family is still playing, when a large noise fills the air. There is a bright light, then a sickening thud. The little girl fall to the ground and screams at the fallen woman. The man is nowhere to be seen. The girl realizes that she is in danger, and begins to run. She runs and runs and runs. I lose track of time and it seems like she has been running for an eternity when she finally fall to the ground .She curls up into a ball and starts screaming and crying. Its right then that I realize that the little girl crying on the ground is me. _

I can tell that it is still late because there is no glow of fire coming from the larger section of the cave. I'm really tired, so I lay down, but I can't get back to sleep.

* * *

Its hours later, and I'm up and tending to my fire. My head is killing me from only getting, what, two hours of sleep? I grab the one last piece of jerky from behind the rock and gobble it up for breakfast. My thoughts are jumbled, and I'm feeling jittery and cooped up, so I put out the fire and set out for the day.

The swarms of people in the subway station push and shove they're way past me and it's making me go mad. Unfortunately, the shoving doesn't end with the subway station. The sidewalks are practically overflowing with people, and the close contact is making me tense up. All I want to do is run away, but the hordes of people around me are preventing it.

The crowds are getting the better of me and I start to clench my fist because I'm so tense. I'm mentally overloaded when some jerk randomly shoves me. He's still walking when he calls over his shoulder, "Watch where you're going lady."

As he's walking along I can see him pull out his cell phone and yell at the person on the other end. Suddenly all the tension in my body snapped, and I find myself running over to him. I don't why I'm running towards him, or what I'm going to do, but I'm still running.

When I'm close enough I tap his shoulder, and call out, "hey, jerk with the phone, come here!" He turns his head towards me and with all my might I punch the jerk in his arrogant face. The moment I make contact with his face I realize what I'm doing. I hear and gut jerking crack, and his head flings back. He stumbles back a few steps and grabs his nose. People are stopping and helping him, while simultaneously shouting at me and calling the cops.

Before any cops show up I'm gone down the street. It's not long before there's an ally way. I run down to the end and hide behind some boxes. It's at this point where I start to mentally slap myself.

_Why did I do that! All he did was bump into me, and I break his nose? Great, just great Max! Now you're going to be wanted! I'm going to be on the news and everyone will know who I am! What am I going to do?_

Pretty soon I'm hyperventilating and my hands are starting to shake. I'm starting to feel warm, so I lay my forehead against the cold brick wall behind me. I bring my hands to the wall and just lean on it for what seems like an eternity. The tension in my body is growing and growing, until I feel like I'm going to burst. I need something to get rid of the feeling.

I look down at my hands and soon I find myself punching the wall with all my force. With each punch I yell out in pain, but I don't care. I just keep punching the wall until all of my anger, frustration, and confusion drifts to the back of my mind.

I try to keep punching, but all of my energy is used up and my arms just fall to my sides. I'm still breathing hard and shaking, but I'm feeling much better than I did before. My knuckles are throbbing and bleeding though, and I have nothing to wrap them with.

I get up onto wobbly legs and slowly walk out of the ally way. Nobody seems to be looking for me, so I step out and start down the street. People are staring at me more than usual, and I figure it's because of my mangled hands. They look like they were just run over a cheese grater twice. To try and stop the stares I shove my hands into my pockets, and it seems to work.

I know I need to get back to the cave, but I find that I can't make myself start walking back. Instead, I find myself walking toward a group of nice looking houses. In the distance I can see a bench, and my legs are still a little wobbly, so I start towards it.

The bench in cold and uncomfortable, but it doesn't matter much to me. I just sit there and look at the pretty houses in front of me. I wish I lived in a house. I wish had more than one pair of clothes. I wish I had a family like the people who live in these houses. I wish that someone would notice me.

I watch as a few people walk by and don't even give me a second glance. They don't notice that I'm sitting there with my bloody knuckles, whishing I was them and that I didn't have to deal with the crap I'm dealing with now. But sometimes, there is that one special person who does. Like the guy who found me again. He was curious. He saw past the dirty clothes and knotted hair and got interested in me.

Right there on that bench. That's when I decided that I would find him. I would find him and maybe I can get him to listen, to help, to be a friend.

**Woo, it's done! Geez I hope this chapter isn't craptacular…** **I had the hardest time getting this chapter written. I don't know why, but I'm having a really hard time writing in max's POV. Eh, who knows!**

** Have any ideas for what could happen next? You likey the chappy? Review! Thanks a ton! **

** OH! And if you see any major mistakes, point them out for me. If they are hindering the quality of the story, I will go on and fix them! Please be nice about it though…**


	7. Chapter 7

Hallelujah, I'm updating! Being the genius I am, after 2 months of trying to figure out what's wrong with my laptop, I checked the box to see that my 80 day trial was Up! Heh heh heh…

Now that I know what's wrong, I've revived my ancient PC and got the typing program running for a little while so that I could update for all of patient people!

(Do think I still need to do theses? I don't think I do…but I'll do one more just in case!)

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do NOT own maximum ride or any other names that you recognize in my story! The moral of the story kids? DON'T SUE ME!

"Can anyone give the answer to number 32?" Mr. Hudson asks the class. Nobody even twitches. After a few moments, "anybody? No? Okay then…lets have…Mr. Selins give his answer then!" The entire class swivels their heads in my direction and I cringe.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to finish my homework last night due to a severe case of paranoia of numbers." A few people snicker and I sink back down into my seat. Mr. Hudson gives me the, "you're going to pay for that" look but I don't care.

It's true that I didn't so my homework last night, but paranoia is far from the reason. It's been three days since I saw Max in the streets, and since then I haven't been able to concentrate on anything.

After another half-hour of class, the final bell rings and I slide out of my seat.

"Not so fast Nick. Come here for a minute. Lets have a chat." I have a feeling that this could be connected to my joke during class.

"Nick, what's wrong?" That one question caught me off guard for a moment.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" Because I'm flunking your class?

"Because you used to have an A in this class, and you've dropped to a C-" Yup. He wants to know why I'm failing his class

"I guess I just don't find this class engaging." There, that should shut him up.

"Well I have contacted your parents and were going to try and figure out why you can't get your act together this Wednesday. How does that sound?" I would prefer to rot in hell, thank you very much.

"Fine. Can I go?"

"yes, have a nice night Nick"

I walk out of class thinking about what my parents are going to do to me tonight because of that phone call.

My parents are both the successful type, and have always pressured me to get good grades. They say its because they want me to be successful, but I know its just so that they can brag about me to their friends. That's how they have always been.

Iggy, Nudge and me are walking back home when I bring up Mr. Hudson's phone call home. I explain that my grades are down and he's going to chat with my parents about it.

"You have been kinda spotty lately. Ever since that day we saw the weird girl walking with us. Does that have something to do with it?"

That actually had everything to do with it. That was the day that she told me her name was Max. I haven't been able to concentrate on any thing since then. I just can't stop thinking about her, trying to figure out where I could see her again, why wasn't she at school.

I hadn't told Iggy and Nudge that saw her again because they would get all preachy on me.

"No, that's not it…" I clipped off the end of the sentence hoping they would get the hint to drop it, and they did. They didn't mention her any more on the way home.

When we reached the edges of my street we said out good byes and parted ways.

As I walked into my house, I braced myself for the inevitable lecture I was about to receive.

Lightly, I set my backpack down and took off my shoes. I sneaked into the hallway, but unfortunately, that where my parents stood waiting.

My mom was the first to talk. "How was your day Nick? Any news?"

"Not really…" no reason to fuel the flames.

"We got a call today from your algebra teacher. He said that you are failing his class. Why is that? I mean you're a smart boy, so what's going on?" Her lips were smiling but her eyes danced with flames.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just not doing well. Did you think about that?"

Dad decided this would be a good time to jump in. "Come on son, we all know that you could be getting an A in that class if you tried. So why is it that you have a 71 percent?"

"I guess there just aren't enough hours in the day to finish my homework." I gave them a hard stare, daring them to say other wise

"There would probably be more time if you stopped talking to your friends, and getting on the computer all the time. So, until you can get your grade up you can' see your friends. We have also put a lock on your computer for the time being."

This was the point that I couldn't take it any more. After all of my putting up with them, I just couldn't take it any more.

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with my grades, I would actually want to do better! It's always, 'Cant you do any better? Or 'Why are you such a screw up? Work harder!' I can't take it any more!" With that my parents looked at me like an alien.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I could hear my parents screaming for me to come back, but I just don't care anymore.

As I ran down the street my mind wandered back to Max. All I could think about doing was finding her. That's when I decided I would find her. After all these days of thinking about her, it was finally time to find out about her.

Yay! The chappys done! Since its late, I have no desire to edit this, so that's probably why everyone's going to go, "what are you doing! Everything's wrong!"

But, have no fear, tomorrow when I'm rested I will come back on and edit. Did you likey the chappy? Review and tell me! Laterness!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry that I haven't been on top of posting lately. My house was plagued with a series of viruses that crashed all of my computers and ruined all of the tying programs. I had to shell out 150 smackaroos to get it working again, but I'm going to be updating much more now **** Yay!**

**Oh and please note that there will be swearing in this chappy. If you don't appreciate that I'm really sorry. Don't mean to offend anyone…**

Cold air nipped at my exposed skin as I ran down the street. There was a huge relief knowing that I had momentary freedom. I was not obligated to be the mindless robot that my parents forced me to right now. All I had to do was run.

Every time my feet pound the ground, I become more and more concerned with what to do with myself. The momentary freedom is now gone, and I have to think of what I'm going to do. I can't go home yet. Not so soon after my outburst.

I could go to Iggy's house. He would understand. But would his mom? Nope, I don't think so. Defiantly not Nudge, she would scold me for fighting with my parents and then drag me back home by my ear. Maybe I could sleep in a tree or something. Yeah that'll work.

Now that I'd dealt with my sleeping arrangements, it was time to come up what to do for five more hours. My mind wandered to Max. I couldn't stop thinking about her for a week solid. This was my chance to find her.

The more practical side of me argued that finding her would be like finding a needle in a haystack. There is one her, and millions of people in New York City. The side of me that just ran away from home said what the hell! It's worth a shot!

I decided to go with the side of me that just ran away.

In the bag that I grabbed before I ran out of my house it my Laptop and a ten dollar bill. Looking down the road I saw Joes coffee house. I believe that is fate saying, _yes Fang, go and use your laptop and you will find what you are looking for!_

I give a hint of a smile and start on my way to the shop. When I enter, there is an old man flirting with one of the baristas and a woman sitting at a table sipping coffee and reading. On the far end of the building is a plush arm chair that is calling my name. I walk to the chair, plop down and pull my laptop of the bag.

When I turn the laptop on, the time is 5:48. I click on the internet tab and wait while my computer gets it up and running. I decide to start my search with Google, as I can't think of anything else to do.

I know that Max is too vague to get any proper results, but I try typing it in anyways. The first link of 574,000,000 results is about some train in Oregon. Seeing that this is a stupid plan, I try and think of something else.

Maybe I can find something in the news. I type into the search bar _recent local news articles NYC_, and get 183,000,000 hits. The first few are for the New York Times and New York News. Both are a bust. The third link looks promising though. The website takes a long time to load. It's all about local new, though, and that encourages me. I click on the Brooklyn local news link and wait a few minutes more. The link takes me to a list of recent articles and I stroll down until one story catches my eye. I click on it and read the article

**string of violent outbursts by teen cause concern of gang activity**

_This Tuesday, the first of a series of violent attacks caused public concern. A man named Howard Brunwick was brutally attacked by a young woman. Brunwick recalls, "I was just walking along, talking on my cell phone when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Then some girl with tangled blondish brown hair screams at me "Hey, jerk with the phone, come here!" I turned around and she broke my nose!" _

_This attack along with two stores being robbed and a man being chased has caused people to start becoming concerned._

The article went on but I had read enough. I knew that the girl had to be Max. The tangled blond hair was the only thing the guy in the article mentioned, but I had a gut feeling that that was Max.

Suddenly, a warning box popped up saying that I had critical battery left, so I shut the computer down and shoved it in my back pack. I was tempted to stay in that stupid comfortable chair, but I had to get going. The clock above the door said it was now 6:51. Finding a place to sleep would be an undertaking, so I put my Max hunt on hold and started on my way.

As I started blundering through town, looking for a tree it was becoming darker, and more drunken people started coming out. A few of them looked at me, and it gave me the creeps. I was never going to find a tree, and I was going to be maimed by a drunken bum. Great.

Alleyways with mountains of boxes started to become more and more inviting. There was one that even had a few people gathered around a flaming barrel. I was almost tempted to join them, but they would probably be no exception to the whole maimed by drunken bum's thing.

I was damn near close to just sleeping in the middle of the road when I spotted an ally way that had a box filled with fabric. Because I am Fang, I just smiled a little, but in the inside I was laughing and dancing. But that's just between you and me.

I repositioned my bag and walked to the box. Everything looked fine. No weapon, alcohol, random animal. This would do nicely. I tipped the box on its side and pushed it up against the wall. Next I folded up a pair of pants and laid it on the bottom of the box. I crawled inside laid a blanket over me, and put a towel over the opening of the box. I then took the last scrap of random fabric and scrunched it up into a pillow. Almost the instant I laid down I crashed out. I could get use to the whole bum thing.

A few hours into the night I heard people talking. It seemed pretty normal for a while. Because of the towel, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I could tell that there were three guys and a girl.

I was starting to drift back to sleep when it started. I heard the girl scream, "Well if you want me come and get me jackass!" then all hell broke loose. I heard the 'oaf 'of someone getting the air knocked out of them, and punches flying. I pulled the towel back and what I saw chilled me to the bone.

There, in the middle of the alleyway, Max was being beaten by three men.

The biggest of the three grabbed her by her mangled hair and threw her against the wall. There was a crack when her head smashed against the brick and a thud when she hit the ground. Slowly, she used her badly bruised and scraped arms to lift her delicate frame. She snarled and wheezed, "Filthy pig." The biggest one grinned a horrible grin, and then smashed her ankle under his foot. Max screamed and clutched her broken ankle.

Rage threatened to boil over in me. It was amazing that I was willing myself not to jump out and rip the guys head off. I managed to stay down because I knew that if I went out and got beaten up by those guys too, I would be no help to Max.

Desperately, I scanned around me and saw two pieced of wood lying about two feet away. Quickly I grabbed the pieces and slammed them together. BANG! A few more seconds, and again, BANG! The biggest guy jumped and yelled, "Okay, let's go. I think she got the message." And they all sprinted out of the alley.

As soon as I was sure they were gone I jumped out of the shadows and picked max up in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Max! Max! Wake up! Oh dear god, don't be dead! Please, wake up!" I was searching for any bad cuts. There was a bad gash on her check, cuts and scrapes all over and her ankle was bleeding badly and swelling.

I was completely freaked out but I was trying to keep my cool. "Okay, we have to get you to a hospital, ASAP." I remembered seeing payphone down the street. I could cal 911 from there. As I started to leave for the pay phone, Maxes eyes fluttered open. "If you take me to the hospital I will kill you." She stared into my eyes with an intensity that made me believe that she would.

"What are you talking about?! Your ankles broken! You just got beaten up! How could you not go to the hospital?!" after witnessing her getting beaten to a pulp, I was pretty traumatizes, so I was having a hard time with the hole keeping my cool thing.

"I don't know!" she jumped at me a little and it jostled her ankle. "Ahhhh!" she screamed and that's what did me in. I was going to have to do something and sitting here would not help anyone.

Very carefully, I slid my arm under her legs and arms and picked her up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she rasped.

"getting you help. My friend Iggy's mom is a doctor, she should know what to do." The only problem with my plan was that it was the middle of the night, and I had no clue where we were.

"I told you, no doctors!" she tried for a menacing tone, but all I got was suppressed screams of pain.

"We have to do something! Your ankle is bleeding badly, and is broken. You could get an infection." As we walked in to more familiar territory, I was becoming relived.

Max gave me glares the entire time I was carrying her to Iggy's house. I was surprised no one noticed me carrying a girl who was dripping blood. I guess the only people out at three in the morning are too drunk to care.

We were approaching Iggy's house. Max wasn't talking. She was hissing and whimpering a bit, but that's it. I stepped up on the porch and walked up to the door. I had to juggle Max for a second, and whimpered even louder. We stood there for a moment and I prayed to god that someone answered the door.

Finally, someone opened the door. Iggy was rubbing his eyes, and greeted us with a yawn. When he finally registered the bleeding girl in my arms, all he could manage to croak was, "Holy shit!"

**Woot Woot!** **I hope you liked it! :D**

**BTW has anyone else read Fang yet? I got it on Monday and read it in two hours. **

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My brain has been at speed zero all week. Stupid school. But alas, here I am, posting a chappy! Hmm…let's just get on with the story…nobody wants to read my rambling!**

As Iggy stood with his jaw practically on the ground, I could feel my arms starting to turn into wimpy noodles that would drop the already damaged Max. "If you don't mind, I could use some help…"

"Oh, geez, yeah bring her in and put her on the couch. I'll go get my mom." He took two steps backwards then turned and took the stairs three at a time. Quickly I walked over to the couch and gently set Max down.

She was only half awake, but as I set her down she took a sharp breath in. From first looks, you would think she got hit by a semi truck. I could feel that anger from before bubbling in me as I looked at her bruised and bloodied face.

I could her Iggy and his mom come down the stairs and I watched as her eyes grew to the size of plates.

"Oh my god! What happened? Who is this? What's she doing here? Iggy…Oh dear…Go get me the first aid kit and some wash cloths!" she said all of this as she simultaneously grabbed a flashlight from the desk that was next to the couch. She crouched down, shined the flashlight in Maxes eyes, and started asking me questions

"Okay, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." She barely looked up from Max as she demanded the information she needed.

"The beginnings a long story, so I'm just going to skip to when she got beat up. It was like, 3 hours ago? There were three gigantic guys just wailing on her. One of them grabbed her by the hair and threw her against a wall hard. She cracked her head bad."

"Yeah, I can tell, she has a concussion. Anything else important?" Iggy was back with the first aid kit and his mom was busy with wiping all the blood off and cleaning the scrapes.

"The same guy who threw her against a wall smashed her ankle under his foot. I think it's broken and it was swelling badly."

As I'm telling her this, she is taking a pair of scissors and cutting off her pant leg. When it actually came off what I saw didn't look like it was part of a person. The swelling was so bad that her ankle was puffed up to twice its normal size. There was a mix of black purple and blue bruises and two or three cuts. As soon as her pant leg came off, Iggy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I walked over and smacked him on his shoulder and he looks at me with a look that say's, "you have _SO _much explaining to do…"

As it was very late and I was pretty shocked at just watching a girl get the crap kicked out of her, I was having a hard time concentrating. I just watched as Iggy's mom worked at getting all the cuts clean and wounds rapped. I watched Max's face twitch as Iggy's mom worked on her. I could only imagine how much she hurt right now.

It was half an hour after I arrived at Iggy's house. Max was asleep on the couch, Iggy sitting on a chair across the room and bobbed his leg up and down. Iggy's mom was busy cleaning all of the bloody rags and putting the first aid kit back together. I was sitting on a chair at the foot of the couch Max was sleeping on.

Iggy finally looked at me and said, "Explain. Now." He had huge bags under his eyes and they were blood shot but he had such an intense look.

I looked at my feet and tried to figure out how to best tell him what happened. I looked up and started my explanation.

When I was done Iggy was shaking his head. "What the hell did you get yourself into man? Where are you going to go? I mean you can't just go back to your house like it was nothing. And what are we going to do about her?" he's still looking at me as he points to Maxes sleeping form on the couch.

"…I don't know." That all I say and it's the truth. I can't sleep on the streets like a bum, and I can't just go home now, but my biggest concern is Max. Where is she going to go? She can't just leave, she has a broken ankle. And what if the thugs come back? Next time things could be a lot worse, I can't let that happen.

When I finally look back over at Iggy, his eyes are jumping up and down like he's trying and failing to stay awake. "Go to sleep." At this point I stand up and get a blanket. It's four in the morning but at least I can get a little bit of sleep before the sun comes up.

**YAY! Short but at least I'm getting a chappy up. I'm sorry for slow updating. Please review!!**

**BTW that bar was an accident. I have no clue how to get it to go away :]**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh my god, I am a horrible person! I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated! D: I have had the worst case of writers block EVER! Now here is the next chapter for you awesomely patient fans! I'll try and make it extra long as a thank you for being awesome gift**__._

Two thoughts immediately came to mind. First, OW! My entire body felt like it had been turned into hamburger then smashed by a hammer. Second, where am I?

I remember being thrashed on by the thugs, then that boy found me, but from there it gets hazy. My right eye is swollen shut, and my head is throbbing so bad that it made the eye that can see throb along with it, so seeing things clearly is a problem.

Trying to fix said problem, I close my eyes and wait for fifteen seconds before I open them again. After a few tries I can see that there are two boys in the room. One has shaggy, blondish red hair, and looks to be a a tall lanky fellow. The other is _the_ boy. He has black hair that shines purple in the early morning light, and a muscular build that isn't too bulky. He's shorter than the other boy, but still tall compared to other people.

I watch the two boys sleep. I know that it's a bit weird I can't help but watch. They look peaceful, and like they're getting some rest. Every once in a while the blond boy twitches and mumbles something that is incomprehensible, but the other boy just lays there without moving. All of the sudden I have this overwhelming surge of jealousy and envy for the two boys. I'll bet they have the good life, family, friends, and all the things that come with that. Not to mention the fact that they live under a roof and sleep on a bed.

My trance over the two boys is suddenly broken when I hear the footsteps coming down the hall. I can hear them closing in on me and they consume me. The only sounds in the house are my heart beat and those damn footsteps. Fear squeezes in my chest and I can only think of one option. Running. Based on how much everything hurts, I know it won't be an easy feat, but I know I have to get away from whoever is coming. What if the turning me in? My life would end right then. I geared myself up for the imminent pain, and began to count to three. _One…Two…THREE!_ I threw my legs off of the bed and stars exploded in my eyes. Every muscle in my body screamed to stop what I was doing but fear and irrational logic took their place and forced me to try and get out.

I stood up and stared to run, but I suddenly lost my vision to an explosion of stars. I hear a gut wrenching snap in my ankle, and I felt every nerve ending in my body burst into flames of pain. I fall screaming to the ground and crack my head on the cold, wood floors. As I lay there the person coming from the hall way runs in and the two boys are at my side. I can hear murmuring but my ears feel like someone stuffed cotton in them. It feels like my entire body is on fire, and I can feel myself drifting into unconsciousness.

_-Fang-_

I wake up to a blood curdling scream. As I take in my surrounding I can see Max lying on the ground, a pool of blood around her ankle.

"Iggy! Come help me!" my panic is clear in my shaky voice as I slide to maxes side. She damaged her ankle even worse this time. I could see a bit of bone sticking out of her skin. Iggy runs up and gasps.

"What the hell did she do to herself?"

"She tried to get up and run. Fang pick her up and come with me Iggy you go get a towel." Iggy's mom ran over to the counter and grabbed her keys. "We have to get her to the hospital! I think she's going into shock!"

Max had asked not to be taken to the hospital, but I had to. There was no other choice. As I pick her up, I lean down close and whisper into her ear, "I'm sorry. Just, please be okay…"

Iggy runs to me and raps Maxes ankle in the towel. We both walk out to the car and I crawl in and lay maxes head in my lap. Iggy, keeping the towel over her injured ankle climbs in carefully trying to keep her very still. All I can think about is her being okay.

_-Max-_

I can feel the car vibrating my whole body and it feels like millions of little needles shooting through my very being. I open my eyes and I look up to see the dark haired boy. He's looking down at me, and as soon as realizes that I'm awake, he sighs.

"Are you okay? Why did you try and run? you reinjured your ankle." Every word that comes out of his mouth is dripping with worry and concern, but all I can feel is the panic of being in the car. Fear overtakes me and jump up.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I ask but I know where we are going. Just the thought that I might have to go to that place makes me scream and cry. The two boys are trying to calm me but I can't even hear them. I'm thrashing and trying to get away but they hold me down. I'm too weak to escape, but it can't stop me from giving them hell. I scream, I wiggle and thrash despite the pain. I know that I'm hurting myself and that they are only trying to help but the inescapable fear surrounds me.

The car stops, and doors open, and suddenly a woman is helping the boys try and grab me. They've got me here but they can't make me go into that place of death. They are pulling me out of the car but I manage to escape their grasps and fall to the ground. I ignore the crippling pain and stand. I can hear the bones snapping and scraping but none of that matters. I run anyways falling to my knees with ever step. They try to get me again, and I manage to smash my elbow into the blond boys chest, and he backs off.

The pain begins to consume me, but I gain speed and manage to get almost all the way out of the parking lot. My limp foot drags along the ground and I can fell bits of debris dig into my skin. Suddenly my knee gives out and I fall to the ground. The dark haired boy grabs my hands and holds me close to him.

I'm too weak and he's too strong. He picks me up, despite my fit, and carries me into the torture palace. We're not even in the building yet, and I can smell the cleaners and the death. The tears roll off my face and soak his shirt. It doesn't faze him and he just keeps walking. We're in the building and people are shouting. I can see the people in white coats. The boys flags one down, and starts fallowing her down a hall. I scream and kick and try and try but nothing work. Soon we're in a room and their strapping me down to a table. It's no use now. I'm defenseless to the torture and pain.

The White coat shoos the boy out of the room and I yell for him.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, don't leave me! PLEASE!" But it's too late. The boy it gone and the white coat is pulling out a needle. I cringe away and plead and scream. "NO! PLEASE!" I can feel the need stick into my arm and I'm useless against it. I can hear my scream subdue and my body goes numb. And then I sleep.

_-Fang-_

I'm numb as I leave the room. I can hear her screams and plies and every single one kills me. My feet drag across the ground and my head is dizzy. I lean against the wall for support, but it doesn't work and I sink to the ground. The back of my eyes feel like they are about to explode, and my muscles ache. Visions of her struggling, and running dance through my head. Suddenly the screaming slows down, and then it stops completely.

I work up the strength to get me back to the lobby. When I get there, Iggy and his mom are talking. Iggy sees me and conversation stops. I must look like hell. I know they do. Both Iggy and his mom have their faces painted with worry and concern. With a thud, I plop into the chair.

"Are you gonna be okay?" all I can see are Iggy's blood shot eyes**. **Having a conversation is the last thing on my mind and words escape me. We all sit in silence. After what seems and eternity, the doctor that I had got to help me comes out and walks over to us.

"She's going to be okay. She messed up her ankle real bad though. From what you've told me it was already broken quite bad, but when she tried to run, one of the fractures became worse and a bone punctured her skin. We're going to have to do surgery to realign the bones in her foot and ankle."

"How soon can you do it?" Iggy's mom asked.

"Well," she started, "Given the circumstances, I think we should watch her for a few days. We don't want her injuring her self." She turned towards Iggy's mom and they began to talk amongst themselves. Iggy turned to me.

"Man, I can't do this. I think a little piece of my soul shriveled up and died having to do that." Iggy said to me.

"Me too." I nodded in agreement then leaned back and closed my eyes signaling the end of the conversation on my part. I fell asleep to Max's distant screams playing over and over in my mind.

_**Okay! **__**Chappy is completed! I'm going to try and update WAY more often, okay? I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


End file.
